powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Sentai Go-Racer
Turbo Sentai Raceranger '''(ターボ戦隊レースレンジャーTābo Sentai Rēsurenjā) translate into English as '''Turbo Squadron Raceranger is the 43rd and upcoming entry in The Super Sentai Series. It's just like the 3 old super sentai seasons. Turboranger, Caranger & Go-Onger. The 43rd Super Sentai Series is about 5 energetic teenagers who are turning into Japanese racecar drivers and will replacing Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. After Build's finale, Kamen Rider Zi-O will join Turbo Sentai Raceranger in the TV-Asahi Tokusatsu Block, Super Hero Time! This show will introduces a new color scheme of Red, Orange, Pink, Black & Violet will be the first sentai show to feature a purple ranger in the core team instead of being added later and will become the fifth purple ranger after the second Kyoryu Violet. (with more reference to Japanese culture) Plot Earth...home is where they live in this planet. In this city. There is a place. For the people knew. In there peace. In there hearts. And the people lives for speed racing. In 2015. The Grand Prix are the worlds fastest have ever seen. When the evil monster named Conrax: The Race Tracker and his Mashers are going to destroy the grand prix and the city. Only one man who take the kids and his woman to safety inside the secret base. There are 4 Brothers. Amakito, Senjo, Reon and Conrad. and 2 Sisters. Akira and Leisa. There are only 6 kids are in there race cars with 5 racechangers with keys. The Race Parents sending 5 kids into Tokyo. But Conrax has kidnap conrad to the dark castle. He left his parents behind and he never seen them again. Conrax destroys the racers and the grand prix and he will never return to earth. In five years later. The 5 Kids are growing up and they will ready to race and fight and lead a new racing team of heroes. Together, they'll become the Racerangers! Characters Racerangers Allies *Gaia: The Fairy *Alice *Dekaman *Kai *Rey Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Supporting Characters * Amakito * Senjo * Leisa * Reon * Akira * Alain Villains Mashers * Conrax: The Race Tracker * Oilbots * Dractron * Doom Racer * D-Racers D-Racers Masher Monsters To be confirmed by RB-Man. Arsenal Changers * Racechanger * Platinum Racechanger * Race Phone * Accel Racecharger * Dashchanger Sidearms * Race Sword * Race Gun Weapons * Race Ligthning Sword * Race Mountain Bazooka * Race Wind Laser * Race Thunder Axe * Race Star Charges * Race Platinum Twin Swords Team Cannon *Accel Race Cannon **Super Race Cannon **Race Cannon **Race Platinum Buster Mecha *Accel Turbo Gattai Accel Racer-Oh #1 **Turbo Gattai Racer-Oh #1 **Race Lighting **Race Mountain **Race Wind **Race Thunder **Race Star **Dai Henge Platinum Shine **Platinum Light **Dash Racer King **Dash Race Hotrod Episodes # Race 1: Race on to Victory # Race 2: 5 Racers United as 1! # Race 3: A Fairy from Another Planet # Race 4: From Bad to Worse # Race 5: Teamwork! # Race 6: Game of Chance # Race 7: Blind Date # Race 8: Out of Time! # Race 9: Casting Point # Race 10: A New Hero Arrives! # Race 11: Let's Go! Platinum Light! # Race 12: Bowling for Raceranger # Race 13: Little Race Kids # Race 14: Tough Love # Race 15: Penny likes Platinum # Race 16: Growing Pains # Race 17: Day Off! # Race 18: Arrive of The D-Racers! # Race 19: Destroy Racer-Oh #1! # Race 20: Power of Accel! # Race 21: Trump Card # Race 22: Broken Bonds # Race 23: No Funny Jokes # Race 24: Find Lost Parents # Race 25: Run Away Fairy! # Race 26: Pizza for Racerangers # Race 27: One Shot of Platinum Racer # Race 28: Twin Racer Jam # Race 29: Platinum Goes Solo # Race 30: Double Trouble! # Race 31: Racer #1 Turns Gold! # Race 32: Imposter! # Race 33: The Lost Race Car # Race 34: Rise Up! Racer #1! # Race 35: Dash Racer King! Ready! Go!! # Race 36: American Racer Girl # Race 37: Call for a Police Hero! # Race 38: Racer Rusted # Race 39: Monster Bash! # Race 40: Memories # Race 41: Racer #5 Version Up! # Race 42: Showdown! Racer #1 vs. Drakcondor # Race 43: The Unfathful Truth # Race 44: The Dark Sight 4 # Race 45: The Race Tracker's Identity! # Race 46: Racers Never Gives Up! # Final Race: Forever Raceranger Movies # Turbo Sentai Raceranger: Race on to Adventure! # Turbo Sentai Raceranger vs. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger: Battle of the Racers! Songs Opening Theme * Turbo Sentai Raceranger Closing Theme *TBA More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Notes Logo was created by Willis JamesCategory:Super Sentai Category:Super Season Category:Sentai Series Category:Featured Series Category:Ranger Teams Category:Sentai Teams Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:Willis James Category:Kamenrider2011 Category:RB-Man